


You didn't come back

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Post 6x20, Felicity visits Oliver the day after his arrest.





	You didn't come back

Moment Felicity had seen the news saying Oliver had been arrested, she instantly comforted William, how did this happen? He had just got back from Russia and now he’s in prison, she couldn’t help but feel angry at him, he promised he’d always come home and now he’s not at home cuddling her in bed, NO! He’s in a prison and by the looks of it he’s in a bad state, all the blood on his shirt and face she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him. Once she calmed William down and got him to bed she started making calls trying to get in to see him but Diaz’s men won’t even let her speak to him on the phone, she spent the rest of night tossing and turning in bed, no way could she sleep when she didn’t know what was happening to him, where the guards beating him? Did they put him a cell and throw away the key? Every kind of possibility was running through her head. It was late in the morning when she got a phone call telling her she could see Oliver, Diaz must think it’s great way to punish them further, she decided not to tell William she didn’t want him to see his dad locked up and beaten, she did however let him take the day off school Raisa came over to look after him and she told him she had some work to do. 

Once at the station everyone turned and stared at her looking gleeful like they was boasting about catching Oliver with their eyes, some had little smirks on their faces, she just wanted to punch every single one of them, maybe she’ll do some hacking give them a bad credit score or leave them broke. A smug office took her to an interrogation room, she sat waiting nothing much she could do, they brought Oliver in roughly, shoving him to the seat across from her and handcuffing him to the table, she looked him over, he had cuts and bruises all over his face and was still in the same bloodied clothes from last night, she just want to hug him to take all his pain away, he looked at her with tears in his eyes

“I’m so sorry Felicity” he reached a hand across the table  
“I know you are, are you okay?” she join her hand to his rubbing circles along his knuckles  
“I could be better” he joked  
“What happened?”   
“I went to see Anatoly, he tasered me and chained me up and brought me straight to Diaz, then a fought Diaz”   
“And you lost? That can’t be right you’ve took down worst men then him”  
“Yeah but they at least fought with honor, Diaz didn’t i won that fight and he pulled a knife on me and stabbed me in the ribs”  
“Has someone patched you up?” she said with worry in her voice   
“I patched myself up a best as i could, i’m fine Felicity”  
“Doesn’t sound like it, well i’ll just post your bail again and then we can take him down”  
“No you can’t pay the bail, Diaz doesn’t want it being paid so please don’t”  
“What about William he needs you”  
“And i need you! So i need you safe promise me you won’t even try and pay the bail”  
“I promise”   
“Hows William?”  
“He’s okay, i let him take the day off school since kids might have something to say about his dad being in prison, i would have brought him but i didn’t want him seeing you like this”  
“Thank you, i always know i can count on you to make the right choices even when i don’t”  
“Is that you saying you was stupid for going alone”  
“In a way, Anatoly said some things to me that made me realize it was stupid to go alone”  
“At least he did one good thing, what are we going to do about this trail? The city saw you being brought in all beaten and bruised it doesn’t look good”  
“I don’t know, i just might be going to prison this time” He looked down  
“No we’ll figure something out, we always do, i will work on this plus you still owe me a honeymoon”  
“Yeah...i do...i really hope i can deliver on that promise” looking back to her she saw love in eyes but also a sadness, they sat in silence, not knowing what to say until a guard came in telling them they had 2 minutes left   
“Please don’t worry about me Felicity, i can already tell you didn’t sleep, you need take care of yourself i’m going to be fine, i need you to be strong not just for yourself but for William, i love you more than anything”   
“I love you too, just stay alive because i can’t do this without you, i don’t what happen if you ever left me” she cried 

He stood up, pulling her around the table and pulled her into his arms, well arm since he was still attached to the table, he kissed her forehead softly and she knew that this is what she needed more than anything, she would allow herself this moment to break down because after she couldn’t. The guard came in and uncuffing him and taking him away, he looked back at her as long as could. Walking out felt worse then walking, the officers knew she had been crying and seemed to be having a good giggle about it. She knew she needed to find anything she could to get Oliver out and push comes to shove she’d make a deal with the FBI, if they released Oliver, she hand over herself for all the hacking crimes and for Havenrock, that would a deal they wouldn’t want to refuse.


End file.
